Sorority House Trouble
by Toponi
Summary: When Ai, Conan, and Amy are asked to check out a camp for "Talented Children" they bring along George and Mitch. In the house they stay in there are already 11 people but some of the same poeple are being hurt and 2 Fan Girls are suspects.
1. Camp for the Talented

**Sorority House Murders!****  
****Part #1**

**The Camp for the talented!**

**Act 1**

**Amy POV**

**- It was a typical day I guess, well anyways Mitch, George, Ai, Conan, and I decided to go to a camp just to check it out. The music teacher in our school told Conan, Ai, and me to see it because we have some sort of talent for singing or something… I really didn't pay attention because Conan was with me. Oh how I love that boy! But I don't know if the feelings are mutual. It has been 7 years exactly that I met Conan. How I treasure the first day I met him.**

**- "Look outside Amy!" Mitch yells "You too Ai isn't it beautiful! But you know it's not the first sight I've seen that is beautiful!" he glared at Ai.**

**- "Yes it is!" Ai yells back. Ever since Mitch and Ai started dating Ai has become more Girly! I mean like not your normal girl, no not at all but like 100% maximum girly. O.K maybe I might be going overboard but I really love her! Like a Sister!**

**- "Hey Amy why did you want to come here anyways?" Conan asked me. "It's not like you belong there."**

**I looked at Conan mad but also sad. I know he didn't mean it like that I just like torturing him!**

**-"Hey no wait I didn't mean it like that...I mean you are talented but…Oh you know what I mean!" he looked at me.**

**- I laughed "I know!" **

**-After that it was already late. The camp was very far away so we had to go on bus. There were only 3 seats open that night so we had to share. Mitch**

**And Ai were sleeping in the same seat and George was sleeping in one of his own. So me and Conan had to sleep in the same seat. Yessss! I yelled to myself. **

**-Conan said " Well I guess I'm stuck with you…..IM JUST KIDDING!" He blurted out laughing.**

**-"WAHHH Conan your cruel sometime you know!" I said.**

**- "I said I was kidding, you know I lov-"He started but didn't finish.**

**-I looked down at my shoes. I always knew he never loved me. He liked someone else. I notice that ever since we were little.**

**- That night I really didn't get to sleep a lot. Not just because of George's snoring but because of what Conan said.**

**- "WERE HERE!" George yelled. It was already morning and I didn't even notice! **

**-"Hey Amy? Wake up were here!" said Conan while he was shaking my back. **

**- I woke up and looked outside. It was beautiful!**

**-"Come on!" said Ai and Mitch as they graved my arm and started racing toward the big house.**

**-I looked back at Conan and frowned. He saw me and frowned back. He looked worried as he started walking in himself. **


	2. Welcome New Roommates

**Sorority House Murders!**

**Part #2**

**Welcome New Roommates!**

**Act 2**

**Conan POV**

**- Amy looked sad..But why? I don't know I'll ask her later. I really felt bad though was it something I said. I'm really confused!**

**- "Oh look what we have here new competition! How pitiful!" a girl was telling Amy when I walked in. Ai got in front of Amy and said "The one who's pitiful here is you lady!"**

**- "Watch who you're talking to miss!" said the girl. **

**-"It's O.K Ai let's just go. Come on!" said Amy as she and Mitch were dragging away fired up Ai.**

**-The girl looked and stared at me for a long while. Then she and other 3 girls came and ran towards me. "O.M.G,'" they shouted "It's Conan that famous detective!" What they know who I am?**

**-Ha ha! Even though Mitch, George, and I are already 14 and Ai, and Amy are already 13 they all still act so childish. Ai and me know when to stop {sometimes!} but there all still my best friends. **

**-I know I've been kind of ignoring Amy it's just that I know that she loves me and I love her too. Ever since Rachel got married I moved on but I know I really hurt her because of Jimmy Kudo. She knows I'm actually Jimmy but if something happens to me again I know I would hurt Amy and I don't want to hurt another person. I would never want to hurt Amy!**

**-"Hey Conan were all going in front to play baseball! I brought the bat and baseballs so are you going to play?" Mitch asked me.**

**-"O.K." I said although I didn't want to. **

**-"Hey Mitch let's be in the same group kay?" Ai asked Mitch. Mitch nodded. What? By now Amy would of asked me to be in the same group. Strange…**

**- "Oh hello gorgeous who are you?" a voice said. I turned around and saw a male figure. He had brown hair and black eyes. He looked like a girl! But who was I to be judging, right? I've barely been here for 10 minutes. **

**-"Umm….my name is Amy. Uhhh nice to meet you!" Amy said blushing wildly. **

**- Who does that guy think he is talking to my Amy! I mean…not my Amy…..But like…..OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!**

**-"Come on Amy aren't you going to play?" I said. "Oh yep!" Amy said back.**

**-"Wait!" yelled the guy as he graved Amy's wrist.**

**-"Leave her alone!" I yelled.**

**-"Hey take it easy O.K? But could I play?" he asked. I had the urge to punch him in the face.**

**-"Sure!" said George.**

**-"Great in that case can we also play?" asked another boy. Oh great! **

**-He had other friends which were the 4 girls that hugged me when I first got here.**

**-"O.K!" George said again!**

**-"I WANT TO BE IN CONAN'S TEAM!" a girl yelled. **

**-"Ummm….what's your names?" Amy asked.**

**-"My name is Harry Jun" said the brown haired guy from before.**

**-"My name is Kurt Noleine" said the blue haired male.**

**-"My name is Cindy Garcy!" said the blonde haired girl from before.**

**-"Hiya my name is Hailey Monroe!" said an orange haired girl.**

**-"Hey my name is Melissa Hatori!" said a blue haired girl.**

**-"Yo my name is Alexis Monely!" said a red haired girl.**

_**-Wow so many names that are entering my brain right now!**_

_**-**_**"Let's play some BASEBALL!" yelled Harry.**

**-"Your with me Honey!" he yelled again as he hugged Amy.**

**-"Back Off Harry!" I yelled. Hey he went to far!**

**-"Yeah sorry Harry I'm going to be in Conan's team!" Amy said.**

**-"Awww….Oh I know I'll be in the same team as you two!" Harry shouted. **

**-SHUT UP HARRY!**

**-Time Skip-**

**-After the baseball game we all decided to go sight-seeing. Hailey and Kurt were our tour guides. While Harry was following Amy and Melissa, Alexis, and Cindy were busy chasing me. There total stalkers/fangirls!**

**-Amy was a fangirl but these girls, there in a whole new level!**

**-"Hey let's come in here!" shouted Hailey.**

**-She took us in a Karaoke bar! Oh yeah thanks a lot that's all I need. To be make fun of because of my voice!**

**-"You should go sing Amy!" Hailey shouted.**

**-Amy agreed and went on stage. "Try not to make a fool of yourself!" shouted Cindy.**

**-"Hush Cindy! Amy is a great singer!" Ai and I yelled in the same time. **

**-And so Amy began:**

**I'm not your average girl**

**Living in your ordinary world**

**I'm aiming high like a G5**

**What he don't understand**

**This girl she got her own demands**

**I know just what I want**

**You seem so so so sincere**

**Spittin' lies all up in my ear**

**Thinking I don't know the score**

**You can mess with her**

**But I want more**

**Need a new boyfriend**

**Someone who appreciates**

**All the things that makes me so great**

**I need a new boyfriend**

**Treats me like a superstar**

**Always keeps a smile on my face**

**I promise you one thing**

**You'll never let me down again**

**Just watch me walk on by**

**You get what you deserve**

**Tell me now baby does it hurt**

**I'm tired of playing alone**

**I thought that it was real**

**Now I know what not to feel**

**Wish it was all a dream**

**Go on and mess with her**

**But not with me**

**Need a new boyfriend**

**Someone who appreciates**

**All the things that makes me so great**

**I need a new boyfriend**

**Treats me like a superstar**

**Always keeps a smile on my face**

**I can choose any boy**

**A skater, punk, or cowboy**

**Maybe one with seven charms**

**Could be from the three one no**

**Paris, France, or Tokyo**

**To think you are the only one**

**Na, Na, Na, Na, Na..**

**Goodbye**

**I need a new boyfriend**

**Someone who appreciates**

**All the things that makes me so great**

**I need a new boyfriend**

**Treats me like a superstar**

**Always keeps a smile on my face **

**Artist:** **ANNA MARGARET**

**Song: New Boyfriend**

**-You know what the funny thing is, the whole time she was singing she was looking at me!**

**-"Yay go Amy!" Ai shouted.**

**-After that we walked back to our new home for at least 2-3 months!**

**-TO MUCH DRAMA TO HANDLE! Help ME! SAVE ME FROM…**

**AMY!**


	3. Scary Movie?

**Sorority House Murders!**

**Part #3**

**Relationship Problems!**

**Act 3**

**Amy POV**

**-"Ugh are we almost there?" I whined. It was already 10:00 P.M and we still weren't at the apartment. **

**-"Why are you whining?" Conan asked me. Ha ha I forgot to tell you all that Conan was carrying me! I was too lazy and the place was just too far! **

**-"If your whining! I was going to ask you if you want me to carry Amy." Harry asked Conan.**

**-"NO I'm O.K" Conan said practically screaming.**

**-"Como on it's just carrying her it's not like I'm going to kiss her! Or am I?" Harry said.**

**-I whispered "No Conan please just bear with me for a few minutes! We're almost there I bet!"**

**-He looked at me confused. "No it's O.K Amy," He started "It's just that, Harry gets a little annoying at time you know!"**

**-Time Skip-**

**-When we got to the house Hailey showed us to our room which was right next to Conan's room! I mean George, Mitch and Conan's room!  
-"Hey you sleep yet?" Ai asked me when I was about to go to sleep.**

**-"No what is it?" I asked.**

**-"Well do you think…..DO YOU THINK MITCH LIKES ONE OF THOSE GRILS?" Ai said.**

**-"What are you Crazy," I said "he is in LOVE with you!"**

**-"I know it's just he just is acting strangely lately!" Ai said.**

**-"I don't know Ai, I think you should ask him tomorrow! Goodnight!" I shouted and fell asleep.**

**-The next Day!-**

**-Knock Knock-**

**-I heard someone knocking on the door of Ai and mine's apartment door.**

**-"HELLO AMY!" yelled Harry.**

**-"Hush Harry she might still be sleeping!" Conan warned Harry.**

**-"Ugh who is it?" Ai yelled.**

**-"Hi Ai! Please open the door!" Mitch shouted.**

**-I stood up and opened the door. When I did I said "Hello you guys!"**

**-They didn't even look at my face they were looking down, they were also blushing! But why?  
-"What's wrong?" I asked confused.**

**-"Ahhh Amy you-your clothes..." Conan pointed out!**

**-"Ahhh!" I screamed. I only had a long shirt and a pair of underwear. I immediately closed the door and ran to my room.**

**-When I came out again Conan busted out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I shouted at him.**

**-"That was hilarious!" he shouted.**

**-"Uhu! Meanie!" I told him.**

**-I heard another knock on the door and opened it.**

**-"Hello I heard Conan was here? Conan!" Cindy shouted as she jumped inside to hug Conan.**

**-"Grrr LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR JUST ONE SECOND CINDY!" I screamed.**

**-"O.K! 1 that was boring!" Cindy said as she let go of Conan and hugged him again.**

**-"Ahhh!" I screamed.**

**-"Awww…is Amy jealous?" Conan asked with a grin on his face.**

**-"Ha ha ha ! Why would I be?" I told him.**

**-"Awe I'm jealous Conan!" Cindy shouted. **

**-SHUT UP CINDY!**

**-"AMY IM HOME!" Hailey shouted as she entered the room.**

**-I smiled and ran to the door, "HAILEY!"**

**-"Hello Hailey!" Cindy said.**

**-"Oh yeah hi….."Hailey said.**

**-"How can you live with her?" Ai asked her.**

**-She laughed.**

**-"Let's go Amy-Chan I was going to show you and you're friends the stages inside and outside. Also the music rooms! Yay! Let's GO!" She graved my hand and we began to run.**

**-"Conan you coming?" I managed to shout before I disappeared. "YEP!" he shouted back.**

**-I smiled and he smiled also.**

**-I LOVE YOU! I wanted to shout but I-I just couldn't! **

**-After a few minutes of waiting Conan and the others finally found me and Hailey.**

**-YAY! "Finally! You guys took a loooooong WHILE!"**

**-"He he sorry Amy-Chan!" Ai told me.**

**-Time Skip-**

**-"Ugh know that that is over let's going to the movies!" Harry yelled.**

**-We all agreed and when we got to the movies everyone wanted to see a…SCARY MOVIE!  
-WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME!**

**-I wanted to shout but then again I didn't.**

**-"LET'S WATCH THE **_**ROOMMATE!**_**" Hailey shouted.**

**-"Eekk! NO!" I shrieked. Conan looked at me and said "HA ha Amy-Chan is scared!"**

**-He continued "It's O.K I'll be with you!" **

**-I blushed "Thank YOU!" I said.**

**-He winked at me and we entered the theatre hand-in-hand!**


	4. Unfinished Love Confession!

**Sorority House Trouble!**

**Part #4**

**Unfinished Love Confession!**

**Act 4**

**Conan POV**

**-I can't believe Amy is scared of some 'scary movie'!**

**-"CONAN!" I heard someone yell **

**-OH GREAT 2 OTHER GIRLS!**

**-"So you weren't kidding Hailey!" she told Hailey and then looked at me. "Hello My name is Lizzie! I know you I've seen you in T.V!"**

**-"Oh Great another Fan girl!" Ai shouted.**

**-Amy laughed. "Hey don't underestimate the power of THE FAN GIRLS!"**

**-I laughed! Ha ha that's right!  
-"Uhh…Hola my name is Alicia." A girl said timidly.**

**-"Hey Conan! " shouted Melissa and Alexis. They were also going to watch the movie.**

**-I nodded, I really wasn't that interested.**

**-"Hey Hailey are you like a Super Conan Fan girl too?" Ayumi asked Hailey.**

**-Hailey shook her head. "Nope! I think his a fake!"**

**-"Conan let's go inside!" Ayumi yelled.**

**-I followed her in. Mitch sat next to Ai, Ai sat next to Amy, Amy sat next to me, and I sat next to George.**

**-"Kyaaa! I love scary MOVIES!" Hailey shouted.**

**-Before the movie began I noticed Hailey and Cindy left.**

**-Where are you going Hailey?" Ayumi asked.**

**-"I'm going to the bathroom. So is Cindy!" she smiled and left.**

**-Time Skip-**

**-"**_**Ahhh why are you doing this?**_**" the girl in the movie yelled.**

**-LAME seen in a hundred times before!**

**-I wasn't scared but Ayumi was. She was shaking and shouting.**

**-The movie barely began and Hailey and Cindy were nowhere in sight. **

**-"C-Conan!" Ayumi screamed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.**

**-"Hush Amy its O.K!" I said. Then out of nowhere the screen turned off and it was all black.**

**-"Ahhh!" I heard Ayumi shout.**

**-"AYUMI!" I screamed. I saw something bright shoot toward Amy. I pushed Amy away from where the thing was going to land.**

**-When the lights turned on again it was horrible.**

**-Alexis, Lizzie, Alicia, Melissa, and Amy were hit with an arrow.**

**-Alexis and Lizzies leg got hit with the arrow.**

**-Alicia's arm got shot.**

**-Ayumi's stomach got hit.**

**-"Amy!" Ai and I shouted.**

**-Ai called an ambulance and I was taking care of Amy trying to help the blood not come out so quickly.**

**-"Come with us the 3 of you!" A policeman told us. He was going to take us with Amy to the hospital in his car.**

**-I decided to go with Amy in the ambulance.**

**-I was holding her hand the whole way there.**

**-"C-conan!" Amy shouted as she moved around in the hospital bed. She had bloody bandages around her stomach. It was horrible seeing Ayumi in so much pain.**

**-"Hush Ayumi its O.K!" Was the only thing I thought to say to her at the time?**

**-I could have blocked the arrow. I could have gotten in front of her and protected her.**

**-"Mr. Conan she is going to have to go in surgery." said the Doctor.**

**-"O.K!" I shouted as I helped the doctor take Amy's bed in the surgery room.**

**-Time Skip-**

**-It was 4 hours after Amy got out of surgery. She was put asleep during the surgery so she didn't feel any pain. Until the end when she woke up and felt the doctor putting stiches in her stomach.**

**-It was horrible. She was screaming so loud everyone could hear her outside.**

**-"Why her?" I shouted.**

**-"Conan-Kun its O.K!" Ai told me.**

**-How was Ayumi in pain going to be O.K!**

**-Then the doctor came out taking a pair of blood covered gloves off his hands.**

**-"How is she?" Ai asked.**

**-"Well the surgery was a success, but she will need to rest for at least 2 days. But other than that she could go home for today. She will need to come tomorrow though."**

**-"Thank you!" I said.**

**-After a while the nurses brought Ayumi to her hospital room. I was with her and so were Ai, Mitch, and George.**

**-"C-conan…where...WHERE ARE YOU?" Ayumi shouted.**

**-"Hey Ayumi I'm right here! I am not going to leave you." I told her.**

**-Ai smiled at me and winked. Oh great she's getting an evil idea.**

**-"So why do you think someone would want to hurt Ayumi and everyone else?" Ai asked me.**

**-"I don't think they wanted to hurt them. They wanted to get rid of them." I said.**

**-Ai knew I was right, but she didn't want to imagine the image of Ayumi dead.**

**-"S-sorry you guys." Ayumi was able to say.**

**-"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I could have protected you but I-I was cut off by Ayumi.**

**-"Stop! Conan please stop…." She then started crying.**

**I hugged her and that's when Ai and Mitch stood up and dragged a yelling George out the room.**

**-"C0nan...I-I really do lov-"she was cut off by who else than…Harry!**

"**Honey! Are you O.K?" he asked as he ran towards her."**

**-"What. Oh yeah thanks Harry." She said.**

**-Ugh! He ruined it! She was about to confess!**

**-I'll get you HARRY!**


	5. First kiss!

**Sorority House Trouble**

**Part #5**

**Don't Catch Me!  
Act 5**

**Conan/Ayumi POV**

_**A: Kya! My tummy huuuurts!**_

_**C:**__**She's been a sleep for a while know. Shouldn't someone wake her up? Nah I should let her rest for a bit right?**_

_**A: "Conan! Where are you?" I whispered. "I can't see you!"**_

_**C: "I-I'm right here Amy are you O.K?" I replied.**_

_**A: He replied right? That must be him? I guess….**_

_**C: "Amy," I say while brushing my hands with her hair "Are you O.K?" I ask once again.**_

_**A: "Conan? Where are you? Why would you leave me alone?" I ask him angrily. I just couldn't see him and I hated that.**_

_**C: What she…she can't see me? "Amy I-I never left you I'm right here?" I said. Ahhh! Why can't you see me?**_

_**A: "C-Conan?" I reach my hand up and I feel his face. "Y-You are there! Conan" I said while I wrap my hand around his neck and I… Well I start to cry. Why you ask? I don't know I'm just happy his here.**_

_**C: "Hush Ayumi it's alright!" I said while rubbing her back trying to comfort her.**_

_**A: I only cried harder**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

_**Conan POV**_

_**-"Ayumi I'm sorry but I need to go out for a bit. I'll be right back don't you worry!" I said. I know she didn't want to be alone right now. Bu t I had to go check out the crime scene. **_

_**-"P-please don't take long Conan-Kun1" she said.**_

_**-I could only whisper back "I promise I won't!" and then I left leaving a crying Ayumi in the room.**_

_**-I ran out of the hospital and into the theatre,  
in the theatre I saw Inspector Meguire already investigating. **_

_**-"Hello Inspector what do you have so far?" I asked him.**_

_**-He looked at me and said "Oh hi Conan, I thought you were with your friend?"**_

_**-"Oh yeah well I told her I was coming." I said nervous.**_

_**-"Uhu how did she take it?" He asked me!**_

_**-Rawr! "OH she took it well…." NOT! That was big lie!**_

_**- That day while searching I only found a screw in the floor of the bathroom and the other arrows in the projector room. After that I ran back to the hospital. When went in the room I didn't see Ayumi in the room. I found Ai, and asked her where Ayumi was. She told me that when I left Ayumi started vomiting a lot because of her injury in the stomach. **_

_**-I waited and waited and waited until the doctor finally came out of the room with some news on Ayumi.**_

_**-"Well It seems we stopped he vomiting …for right know. You can go in and see her now!" he told us.**_

_**-Ai, Mitch, George, and I bolted in the room.**_

_**-"I wonder if she's O.K?" Mitch asked.**_

_**-"I hope so!" I said.**_

_**-Time Skip-**_

_**-Later on that day it started raining but I really didn't notice since I was a sleep. I was then woken up by a loud but soft scream.**_

_**-"Huh? What?" I shouted.**_

_**-I saw Ayumi under the covers of her bed. She was crying you could hear it.**_

_**-I went to her and hugged her. She cried on my chest.**_

_**-She whispered "I-I'm sorry I'm getting your shirt wet." **_

_**-"It's O.K." I said.**_

_**-She started singing in my surprise:**_

_**-Before I fall, too fast**_

_**Kiss me quick**_

_**But make it last**_

_**So I can see how badly this will hurt me**_

_**When you say goodbye**_

_**Keep it sweet, keep it slow**_

_**Let the future pass, and don't let go**_

_**But tonight I could fall to soon**_

_**Under this beautiful moonlight**_

_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**And your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me**_

_**See this heart won't settle down**_

_**Like a child running scared from a clown**_

_**I'm terrified of what you do**_

_**My stomach screams just when I look at you**_

_**Run far away so I can breath**_

_**Even though your far from suffocating me**_

_**I can't set my hopes to high**_

_**Cause every hello ends with a goodbye**_

_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**And your love is where I'm falling**_

_**But please don't catch me**_

_**So now you see why I'm scared**_

_**I can't open up my heart without a care**_

_**But here I go, it's what I feel**_

_**And for the first time in my life I know it's real**_

_**But you're so hypnotizing**_

_**You've got me laughing while I sing**_

_**You've got me smiling in my sleep**_

_**And I can see this unraveling**_

_**Your love is where I'm falling**_

_**So please don't catch me**_

_**If this is love please don't break me**_

_**I'm giving up so just catch me**_

_**Song: Catch me**_

_**Artist: Demi Lovato**_

_**{I might use this song also in my other stories!}**_

_**-I then. Well then I kissed her!**_


	6. Day at park!

**Sorority House Trouble!**

**Part #6**

**Day at park**

**Act 6**

**Ayumi POV**

**-It has been 5 days after the incident & the kiss. Cindy is the number 1 suspect right now. They suspected Hailey too but I convinced them it wasn't her because she was my friend. I've recovered but ever since then Conan has been a little bit to over protective. Conan has been taking care of me. Anyways the day began with the park! George, Hailey, Harry, Mitch, Ai, Conan and I decided to have a picnic. We went to the nearest park. The park was beautiful and large. Conan graved me by the waist and put me on the swing. He then went in back of me and pushed me. I was giggling and he was smiling. Ai had an evil smile on her face. She looked scary!**

**-"Hello Honey!" Harry shouted.**

**-I put my hands over my ears to protect them from the loud impact.**

**-"H-hi Harry." I said.**

**-"You want to come with me. Let's go!" he graved me by the wrist and led me to…. I don't know exactly.**

**-"Conan Help!" I shouted.**

**-He shouted back "Sorry but I need to do something! I'll beat up Harry later! Don't you worry!" He winked at me and left.**

**-Great! Thanks' for protecting me BAKA!**

**{O.K first off this is not the whole chapter it's just a preview I might not be writing in a while because of school! Rawr! Anyways I would like to say Thank you to: IHKF for reading. You're AWESOME! Domo arigato!}**


	7. Eenie Meenie Miney Moe Lova!

**Sorority House Trouble**

**Part 7**

**Eenie meenie miney moe Lova!**

**Act 7**

**Amy POV**

**-"Ahhh! I'm so bored!" AI yelled with a sigh. I was laughing, she was really funny!**

**-"What about you Amy aren't you bored, without Conan here?" she asked. She was staring at me with an evil expression on her face.**

**-"N-no I ...well I don't I uh-" **

**-Conan came from in back of me and said "Awww so you didn't miss me?"**

**-"Ahhh!" I then fell out of the chair.**

**-"Oh sorry about that!" Conan said while picking me up with a smirk on his face.**

**-"Wahh! Conan-Kun that hurt!" I yelled at him.**

**-He picked me up from my waist and sat me on his lap. "Hush Amy its O.K" he then leaned in closer to my face and said "Hush…"**

"**Conan-Kun! I yelled blushing.**

**-He fell off his chair and just laughed and laughed and well laughed!**

**-I got up and ran out of the room. That was really mean!**

**-"Wait! Amy I'm sorry!" I heard him yell. **

**-I started crying.**

**-He graved my shoulder and turned me around.**

**-"What do you want?" I said.**

**-He looked at me worried and cupped my cheek. "I'm sorry Amy."**

**-"Uhu and?" I asked coldly.**

**-"You don't forgive me do you?" He asked.**

**-"No not really now please leave me alone!" I turned back around and left.**

**-Time skip-**

**-We all decided to go to a famous singing stadium near the area.**

**-While on the drive Kurt, the oldest one was driving. I put on the ear phones of my iPod and sang silently to myself. Harry was comforting me letting my head rest on his shoulder like Mitch always did to Ai. **

**-I was crying to myself, while Conan was watching me from the front seat.**

_**~'But I don't want to be in to you if you don't treat me the right way.'~**_

**-"Wow this stadium is HUGE!" George yelled.**

**- "Hey Amy are you O.K?" Ai asked me.**

**-"Ahhh Yep I'm great!" I tried to force a smile but failed.**

**-"What happen?" She asked again**

**-"N-nothing really!" I said.**

**-"Don't you lie to me!" She said almost shouting?**

**-"I-I It's nothing really!" I said laughing, but then I noticed tears were coming streaming down my cheeks.**

**-"He he….."I wiped my face "Sorry…"**

**-"Amy are you really O.K?" Mitch asked concerned.**

**-"Yeah, of course why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.**

**- "Amy-Chan I'm sorry!" Conan said.**

**-Conan was trying to apologize but I just kept on running away.**

**-"Amy I love you!" He yelled.**

**-I stopped walking and turned around. "Why why must you play with my feelings!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.**

**- He then kissed, not a fast kiss but a very passionate. **

**-I started crying **

**-"I love you..." He whispered.**

**-"I-I love you too Conan-Kun!" I said as I cried into his chest, while he was rummaging his hands in my hair.**

**-"Amy-Chan!" Ai yelled.**

**-"Yes Ai-Chan." I said confused.**

**-"Ah! I see you're not in a mood anymore yay! Do you mind coming with me?"**

**-"Why do you ask?" I said.**

"**Just because" AI shouted.**

"**No" I said firmly.**

**-"Yay come with me!" She shouted as she dragged me to the 'theater room'.**

**-The lights were turned off and I was scared.**

**-"W-what's going on?" I asked. **

**-AI then sat me down on one of the seats and she sat next to me holding my hand.**

**-"Just wait." She whispered.**

**-When the lights suddenly came on I was shocked. Conan and Mitch were both on the stage, microphone in hand.**

**-"W-what?" I said**

**- They started singing a song I heard in the radio not that long ago plus IT'S FROM JUSTIN BIEBER!:**

**(Mitch)**

**Eenie meenie miney mo**

**Catch a bad chick by her toe**

**If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go**

**She's indecisive**

**She can't decide**

**She keeps on lookin**

**From left to right**

**Girl, c'mon get closer**

**Look in my eyes**

**Searchin is so wrong**

**I'm Mr. Right**

**(Looks at AI)**

**You seem like the type**

**To love em and leave em**

**And disappear right after this song.**

**So give me the night**

**To show you, hold you**

**Don't leave me out here dancin alone**

**You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind**

**Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time**

**I'm not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind**

**I wish our hearts could come together as one**

**Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**(Conan)**

**Let me show you what your missin**

**Paradise**

**With me you're winning girl**

**You don't have to roll the dice**

**Tell me what you're really here for**

**Them other guys?**

**I can see right through ya**

**You seem like the type**

**To love em and leave em**

**And disappear right after the song.**

**So give me the night**

**To show you, hold you**

**Don't leave me out here dancin alone**

**(Conan then looks at me)**

**Can't make up your mind**

**Please don't waste my time**

**Not tryin to rewind**

**I wish our hearts could come together as one**

**Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**(Mitch & Conan)**

**Eenie meenie miney moe**

**Catch a bad chick by her toe**

**If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go**

**Eenie meenie miney moe**

**Catch a bad chick by her toe**

**If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova**

**Can't make up your mind**

**Please don't waste my time**

**Not tryin to rewind**

**I wish our hearts could come together as one (x2)**

**-"Yay! Go Mitch!" Ai yelled.**

**-I smiled at Conan and laughed he smiled back. **

**-I got up from my seat and ran towards him when someone graved me by my arms and covered my mouth.**

**-He/she then knocked me out = (**


	8. Dreams to Dream Part I

**Dreams to Dream Part I**

**Haven't updated in a LONG time…**

**Here we go~! **

Conan P.O.V

The man just came out of nowhere…I swear!

I was so mad! I was right there I couldn't freeze time and just help her. I couldn't do anything just watch. That was the only thing I was good at…

-AYUMI!- I shouted, I ran towards her jumping off the stage. I cringed as my leg began to hurt, I landed wrong. I didn't care, I limped towards her and tried to catch up with him but it was too late. He had left, the Bastard!

I hobbled towards her Ai telling me to calm down. How could I though?

-She's gonna be alright. S-she just got hit with a baseball bat…I-It barely hit h-her…- Ai began crying as Mitch ran towards her, hugging her.

-Shh Ai it's going to be alright…- He soothed.

I just bit my lip to not begin bawling my eyes out; I mean she was my friend. I cared for her. Let's just say she was a VERY close friend that I cared deeply for like my many other friends…but with her…It was different.

At least…I think so…

-OTime SkipO-

I sighed as Ayumi moaned and moved in her semi unconscious state, for the 30th time that day! We were currently in the girls dorm room since Ai didn't let me go out and look for the bastard!\

I wanted to rip his or her guts out!

I was soo mad!

ARGH!

Ayumi P.O.V  
It hurt…IT HURT!

My back just hurt like crazy! I don't understand….why do I always get hurt…?

Well I guess it's better than me than my friends you know…I would take a bullet for them any day… Especially Conan…

But he doesn't like me that way! I know that!

I just really care for him….  
I…

I feel something wet on my cheeks as I sigh.

I slowly and silently opened my eyes little by little I realize that I'm in my room with someone.

I just don't know who…

Ai P.O.V

Quickly I ran out the room prancing around the halls looking for Conan. He decided that he didn't want to sit down and went to look for the guy who did this to Ayumi-chan.

But he needed to calm down!

I mean trust me, if the guy was right in front of me I would hit him so hard he would be the one unconscious, in a coma even!

But….I needed to look for Ayumi and take care of her.

Ironically though, just when Ayumi-chan regained consciousness, Conan decided to sneak away from me!

Geez, that guy has the nerve to tell US to grow up. Why can't he do the same!

I ran around the halls ending up outside of the big building. I began shouting his name –CONAN! Get back here damn it!-

I was getting frustrated….as you can see.


End file.
